Midnight stroll
by cleo21
Summary: Restless nights, and mid-night strolls can lead to something, even something you've never expected. NaruSasu, yaoi. Lemon sometime
1. Chapter 1

This is a NaruSasu story, if you don't like it, don't read it, it's a simple as that.

I don not own Naruto, if I did, would I be writing fanfics?

I hope you enjoy my story, comments are always great

YAOI, boyXboy love, lemon some time.

_Love never fails, it can surprise you, and you never know when you'll find it till it happens._

It was a dark silent night, the blonde boy couldn't sleep. He just laid there staring at his ceiling, being so alone settling in the pit of his stomach. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make it go away. Naruto wanted to find someone, but no one ever seemed to be right. He seemed to be really into someone for a short time, but once the other started to get serious, he ended it right then in there. There was something always wrong, and it would eat at him, so he had to get rid of it. Always the same thing, over and over again...

He sighed. Now he was even more uncomfortable just like that. He rolled over onto his back and sat up. He put his head in his tan hands and closed his oceanic eyes. The blonde rubbed his temples and reached over to his night stand and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and slid one out. With a flick of his liter, the flame lit the tobacco, and with a deep drag, the smooth rich smoke filled his lungs. He sat the liter back where he got it from, and propped his head back on his hand and took another drag. _'Why are nights always like this?'_

After his cancer stick was finished, he put it out and groaned. _'Looks like I won't be going to sleep any time soon... Might as well and go for a walk.' _So he rolled out of bed and walked over to his closet to get a shirt, a pair of socks, and pants. He caught a glimpse of his clock, it read _2:17 a.m. 'Great...' _After he got dressed and put on his shoes, grabbed his cigarettes, he walked out his door and outside he went.

The outside night seemed pretty peaceful, no one was out, counting on the fact that it was so late. The stars above him shined with all they could, it's actually hard to believe how many people never seem to notice them. Naruto did though, he took the time to notice a lot if the small things. The night sky really was a beautiful sight, it was full of mystery, once you think you've seen it all, it surprises you again. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a shooting star. He made a wish anyways. _'I wish I could find someone, I don't want to be so alone any more.' _

Lost in his thoughts, he found himself at the community park. It was nothing more than a whole bunch of grass always cut and fresh. Benched scattered here and there with trash cans and light posts beside them. He found one, obviously vacant, and decided to sit down. He stared at the darkness of the city that seemed to go on and on. His eyes playing tricks, thinking that he's seeing objects move, but brushed it off quickly. No need to get freaked out over nothing. He lit up another cigarette and watched it as it burned. Once again, his eyes traveling upward, staring at the dots the littered the sky. He didn't realize someone was walking down the path way.

He jumped about ten feet out of his skin, dropped his cigarette, and bout hyperventilated all in 5 seconds. The man said "It's awful late to be out don't you think?" Naruto calmly picked up his cigarette and replied to the man, "Ever heard of a mid-night stroll?" He took a drag in attempt to calm his nerves. The man approached closer, and once the blonde got a good look at him, he could see that he wasn't some creep. The man seemed to only be a little taller than him, he had pale skin tat looked like the glow of the moon's, dark deep eyes that looked black, and equally dark hair that spiked up in the back. He was quiet handsome actually.

The man laughed and sat down beside him. "It's well after mid-night, it's almost 3." Naruto looked at his watch and wondered how that much time could of already passed. But he replied, "Well, then why are you out?" The other male chuckled again and said "Good point. I'm Sasuke by the way, Sasuke Uchiha." He held out his pale hand. Naruto gladly took it and smiled, "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." When they shook hands, Naruto saw something flash across Sasuke's eyes. It looked like interest, curiosity, it was surely something. But once again, his thoughts were broken by the other male.

"Uhm... Do you think I could bum a cigarette off you?" Sasuke said with a half smile. "Uh... Yeah sure." He quickly took one out, along with his liter, handed it to the other, and watched as he lit it up. He handed Naruto back his liter, and the blonde quickly pocketed it. The raven man spoke up, breaking the silence, "You never did tell me why you are out so late." Naruto countered, "Well...Neither did you." Sasuke chuckled once again at this and looked at Naruto with a smile. "I'm out because I couldn't sleep. What about you?" The tan man looked at him, eyes a little wide, and laughed him self and said, "Me too actually. I figured I might as well get up since it would be a waste just laying there."

The raven rose an eyebrow at this, It's like he read his mind. He casually glanced the man up and down and noticed that he had longish golden blonde hair, an intriguing shade of blue eyes from what he could see in the light, very tanned skin, and a nice built body. He looked very good, very good indeed. Maybe saying something to him was a good thing. He needed to find out more about this man, he wanted to know more. So he asked, "I'm sure your girlfriend or something wouldn't like you walking around by yourself so late." The blonde laughed at this, I mean really laughed at this.

"Hahaha, your funny man. I would never have one of those. Not my style if you know what I mean." Naruto was openly gay, but it still didn't help trying to find someone. Most guys only wanted to fuck, and that just wasn't his style. The Uchiha raised his brow at this, now he was very interested, he liked the vibe he got from him. "What a coincidence, me too actually." Naruto looked at Sasuke as soon as he said it, he was quiet good looking, he seemed like he could get any one he wanted. "Seems like we have a lot in common already." Naruto smiled as he said this. It feels nice to talk to the guy, even though he is practically s stranger, it feels like he's know him before. He feels comfortable.

"So we do. You uhm...I don't know, want to hang out some time? Like maybe get lunch, or go get a drink sometime? Get to know each other a little more? We should see if we have any more things in common." Naruto smiled once again at what the raven said, "Yeah, I'd like that. You got a cell?" Sasuke quickly took out his cell phone and handed it to Naruto. The blonde flipped it open and saved his number in it. He handed it back to Sasuke who put it back in his pocket. The blonde stood up and said, "Text me in a bit so I can save your number in my phone. I'm available when ever you are."

The raven stood up also and smiled and replied, "I sure will. Have a nice night, _Naruto._" Naruto stepped closer and said, "You too, _Sasuke."_ And with that, they walked away, parting for the night, they never noticed how they would both glance back at each other. Neither of them could help the smile that crept across their lips. Naruto didn't even realize that he was standing outside of his apartment. He thoughts never stopped about the dark haired man. His name never ceased to stop, and the feeling he got when Sasuke said his name never died down.

When the blonde took off his shoes and undressed, and got into bed. He felt calm and relaxed. He felt...good. And when his phone went off and said _one new message,_ it was even better when he read 'Good night, Naruto.' He couldn't help but to txt back, 'Night Sasuke.' And with that being the end of the night, he fell asleep quickly. Feeling like maybe something good was about to start.

Here was chapter one, I hope you like it. Leave comments if you have any ideas on the next chapter, or just tell me what you think! I'll try to update as soon as possible, I'm just hoping my creative juices will keep flowing.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter!

Hopefully I can keep updating a lot.

Haven't quiet figured out how long this story will be.

We will just have to see.

If you have any ideas or comments, just send me them!

Here we go.

_Love always surprises you._

The sun light shines through the curtains, causing the blond to open his half asleep blue eyes. A tan hand creeps up to rub them when memories of the night come crashing in. A small smile slowly creeps across, _'I almost forgot'._ Naruto just lays there replaying the whole event over and over again. Something just felt so different. He couldn't quiet find out what, but he just _knew_ it was different.

As he sat up, and reach for the morning's first cigarette, his phone vibrates once, telling him he has a missed alert. He quickly lights up the stick, takes a nice drag, and plucks up is phone, and opens it. _One Missed Text From: Sasuke. _He heart speeds up, just a little, as he hits _read._

The message said _"How bout lunch_ _around 1 at the cafe down the road from the park?"_ He glanced at his clock, it read _11:22 p.m_, _'Plenty of time to get ready.' _He replied, _"That sounds great, I'll see you then." _ He laid down his phone back down on his night stand, put his cigarette out, and walked to his bathroom.

By the time Naruto had gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, and dried his hair, he was already walking out the door at _12:27._ As he went to light up a cancer stick, he realized he only had one left. _'Might as well stop by the gas station on my, it's all on the way anyways.'_

As he was on his way to cafe, he noticed that today was actually quiet nice. It was crazy that he dressed up in his old regular nice clothes. He had on a purple T-shirt with some denim faded wash jeans. He looked good. The shirt complimented his skin tone, and it showed off his nice toned chest. He was looking forward to meeting up with Sasuke.

He hurried up and stopped at the gas station getting his pack of cigarettes, and before no time, he was walking in the cafe, the little bell ringing telling there was a customer. The blonde found an empty both, and quickly checked his watch. _'Hm...I'm 10 minutes early...'_

When a pink haired waitress asked if he wanted a drink while he waited, he got a glass of Mt. Dew, and before she could bring him his drink to him, he hear the little bell on the door ting. He glanced up only to have his heart speed up 10 fold. The raven was wearing a black shirt that contrasted with his pale skin amazingly, and wore a pair of black jeans. _'I thought he looked good last night, but god damn!'_

He quickly flashed a smile as Sasuke spotted him. And when the raven sat down, he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips. The darker haired male returned the smile with just as much enthusiasm. "Hey stranger", the blonde said, "Hey." The raven replied.

The pink haired lady brought Naruto his drink and went back to get Sasuke one. "So tell me about yourself _Naruto_." They way the raven says his name sends shivers up his spine. How on earth can someone do that? The blonde man brushed it off and started with, "Well, I'm 23, I lived alone since I was 15 when my parents died. I majored in the arts, and I...uh... Just want something real in life, I'm tired of the games, the drama, and the bullshit."

Sasuke laughed at this. When he calmed down, he said "Wow, I swear, it's like your in my mind. I'm 24, and my parents died in a car wreck when I was 16. Kinda fucked up ain't it? And I'm just like you, people are fucking stupid, they always want one thing or the other, it is bullshit." Naruto was very, very, _very interested._ He couldn't help but to smile.

After talking and sharing everything from interests to their past relationships to when they realized their preferences, it was close to closing time at the cafe. The pink haired lady returned once more and said her apologies, but they had to get going soon. When they walked out the door and out onto the side walk, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled slightly hinting to walk. The blonde, shocked at first, then tightened his grip.

The raven looked at the blonde, a grin etching it's way across his tainted pink lips. The blonde bit his own at this. _'He's amazing.'_ Sasuke let out a chuckle and stopped. "Hopefully you don't want this day to end as much as I do, wana go to the bar?" Naruto took out his cell and saw that it was only 10. He pocketed it and met onyx eyes with a toothy grin and said, "Sounds great."

A few drinks and quiet a few shots, they went walking back to Naruto's apartment. Both had a cigarette lit, comfortable with the silence. Before they knew it, they were already at their destination.

"So this is where you live? Not bad. Not bad at all." Sasuke said. "It's just something sweet and simple, nothing too much. I like it." Naruto replied. They just stood their, not knowing what to say next, anticipating the other's every move, and wanting the same thing.

When blue locked with onyx, that's all it took. Sasuke slowly leaned in, and when their lips met, it was something spectacular. Tan hands found their way through soft black spikes, pale hands wound their selves around the other's waist. The kiss was simple, and sweet. Naruto opened his mouth slightly welcoming Sasuke to explore, and explore he did. It became more intense, but just as soon as it started, it stopped.

They just stood their, in each other's embrace, not wanting to let go just yet. Naruto leaned in for another chaste kiss and said, "I had fun today, let's do it again?" Sasuke smirked and replied, "Most defiantly."

With one last kiss, they walked away, both didn't realize the other glanced back. By the time Naruto made it in his apartment, he phone went off. He quickly flipped it open, _"Good night, Naruto, see you _soon_." _ And he swore he could almost hear him say his name they way that only he could.

_'I can't wait to see him again...I have to.' _ Naruto pressed two fingers up to his lips, they were still tingling. _'Yeah...I have to.'_

There is chapter two! I was having a hard time trying to write a lot of it out, but i finished it. If any one has any suggestions, tips, comments, reviews, or say what they would like to see what would happen, just hit me up! I need all the help I can get!

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy, I'll try to update a.s.a.p


End file.
